Sukaro vs Katniss: 74th Hunger Games Revamped
by Sukaro-san
Summary: What if Suakro had volunteered for Peeta his best friend? Now Katniss is about to face someone whos will to live is as great as her own. Two great warriors. Who will be the last tribute standing?You decide who will win. Katniss or Sukaro.Review to choose
1. Enter Sukaro

No time to think. I have to let my instincts take over. If I don't , one of those other tributes will kill me without thinking twice about. Im not dying here. I refuse to die in the Capitol's Games. I fucking refuse. So when the gong sounds, the calm mild mannered kid from Distric 12 is gone.

All that's left is instict.

**Hunger Games: 74****th**** Games Begin**

**Flashback-**

" Shit, its reaping day." Peeta mummbles.

I sit up from my desk, remebering the day every teen dreds.

" Oh yeah. Oh well, its really unlikely you'll get picked anyway." I say calmly.

" You really are a weirdo you know that? Do you realize how many times your names in there? And your calm like its nothing." Peeta says with a confused look on his face.

A long time ago I smarted off to President Snow when he came through our District for some reason. Told him his Games werent scarry, so as punishment he threw my name in there 10 more times. Plus all the tesseraes I've put in to feed my family. But I've never been called and I'm 16 now so I'm not worried.

" Feh, not like the Games are that big of a deal. Honestly, the reason drunk Haymitch won is because he realized that everyone, including the Careers are idiots." I say indiffrently.

"Yeah but—" Peeta starts but stops and clinches up. I look over to see the love of his life katniss Everdeen walking by. She walks by Peeta and me. He looks like a damn tomato he's blushing so hard.

I quickly hop behind Peeta and grab his arm.

" Hey, Katniss!" I shout. She turns to see Peeta, with me waving his arm. He smiles meekly and continues to blush. She gives a small smile and waves back.

He turns around and decks me in the stomach.

" Not funny!" he says with a flustered face.  
" Depends on where your standing haha." I laugh clutching my stomach. He can sure hit hard.

We get to the front doors of the school and get ready to go our separate ways.

" Well man, I guess I'll see you at the reapings." I say.

" Sukaro… If I ever got called take care of the family." He says.

Same thing every year since we were 12. He honestly belives he's going to have to go. But as usual I promise him I'll protect them. Not that they need it, they always have food and money.

" Of course bro. It's what friends do." I say and head home.

When I get there no ones home. My mom must have taken my sisters to the woods for some quality time. My grandparents did that for her every year before the reapings. I stopped going because the Games don't faze me anymore. After years of watching kids slaughter each other, I don't think about it much. So I hop in bed to make the time pass faster.

**The Reaping**

I walk to the the reaping area for the teens. My younger sisters Allie and Shelly are with my until they make them go over the girl section. I doubt they'll get called because I wont allow the to get tesserae. I stand next to Peeta and get ready for the waste of time that's about to go down.

After Effie District 12 lady reads out why we have to participate in this bullshit, she starts the reaping.

" Ladys First!" Effie says energeticly. She shoves her hand in the girls bowl. And she pulls out a card.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she shouts.

Katniss's little sister gets called up. That's a shame. She just turned 12. Cute little girl. Katniss will be devistated.

" I volunteer!" Katniss shouts.

What the fuck?

She goes and Primrose trys to hug her but she just tells her to sit down and her friend Gale pulls Prim down.

" Your name miss?" Effie ask. Katniss stands up straight and tells her name.

"Well isn't this a treat?" Effie shouts.

She gives the crowd a look and we give Katniss a round of applause. I never thought much of Katniss, but I feel bad for the other tributes because she is going to be hard to kill. I've seen her at the market with the game she's poached. Always gets the squarrles in the eyes. It's remarkable really.

" Now for the men!" Effie says with lots of enthusiasm. She grabs her slip of choice. And what comes next actually made my heart skipp a beat.

" Peeta Mellark!" she shouts.

Peeta looks at his family then at me. I'm wide eyed with shock. He just walks up there. He tells Effie his name. No. my best friend since I was a child is about to go get slaughtered by a bunch of other kids. And not only that, but he's either going to kill or be killed by the girl he's liked since first grade….

" Any volunteers?" Effie asks. Peeta's father looks for support but of course there is no one. All the boys who were Peeta's "friends" look to the ground in shame. His father begins to weep. It's all over my friend. He's going to die a horrible death in that arena….

" Well then we have—" Effie starts.

" **I **volunteer!" I shout. It came out without permisson.

It felt like everyone there was looking at me.

" No reason for these fucking Games being the end of a good guy, yet again." I say as I walk up there. My mom tries to come to me but I make a glance at Gale who I've only spoken with once or twice and he understands. He picks her up by her arms and carrys her away. Peeta looks at me in distress.

" Sit down bro." I say. He seemed broken so I had to coax him to sit down. I look over at Katniss, she gives me a nod of respect and then I look to the crowd. My sisters look at me with pure sadness. But there's no turning back now.

We get brought to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

My mom and sisters come in first. Allie and Shelly run up to me and hug me.

" You make sure they never are well." I say to my mom. I look at Allie and say " Eat your veggies." She musters a laugh through the tears and snot.

" Sukaro, please win. For your sisters." My mom says desperatly.

" Well, if I stay as calm as I am, and the other tributes stay just as stupid…" I say with a smile.

She hugs me and the Peacekeepers pull her out.

Next is Peeta. He walks up and sucker punches me in the stomach.

" What the hell was that for?" I ask.

" You don't get it do you? Then I'll spell it out for you. Your going to fucking DIE! You get me?" Peeta shouts.

" Feh… thanks for the faith. Look if I die it's no biggie. Just take care of them." I say.

A tear comes out of Peeta's right eye.

" Promise me something thought man." I say.

" What is it…" he ask while more tears come.

" If Katniss comes back and I don't, then promise me you'll ask her on a date haha." I say laughing.

All Peeta can do too keep from bawling is laugh slightly.

" Alright."

The Peacekeepers pull him and me out. They toss me in a train with Katniss and were on our way to be slaughtered.

Well that's the end of chapter one. Review to tell me pointers and what you guys think should happen next. Ultimatly, you will decide whethere he lives or dies.


	2. The Battle Begins

**Shout out to **ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER **for the review. Team Sukaro ftw! I made a few errors in the last chapter but I reread and revised this time! Enjoy and remember to review so I know what you want to happen.**

**Sukaro vs. Katniss: Chapter 2**

So were riding in the train. Just me and Katniss. Awkward.

"Sooooo, it's really a shame you have to leave your sister." I say.

"Better than watching her get slaughtered on live television for the entertainment of the Capitol." She replies coldly.

"That's for sure. No way was I going to let that happen to Peeta." I say "Say is that your token?" I'm referring to the golden mockingjay pin she has on.

She shoots me a harsh look and says, "We're going to have to kill each other. Don't try to befriend me."

"Well shit. Whatever Katniss…" I say and lay sideways on the bench I'm sitting on.

**The Capitol and Training.**

We arrive at the Capitol. It's so huge and…unnatural. Just like the people. Their all stretched and pulled like they've been altered 10 times over. The cameras are flashing, and since I'm going to come back after the Games I act like a celebrity. Kissing at the cameras and such.

"Kid you seem like your already won! Any thoughts for the Capitol people." A reporter ask.

I turn to him and smile. Then I stick both middle fingers up and spin around to the entire crowd. Saw someone do that on one of those super old 21 century videos from the District.

Obviously too far. A Peacekeeper walks up and pistol whips me. I almost immediately blackout.

When I come too, Haymitch and Katniss are standing over me in a hotel room.

"Looks like our celebrity is awake." Haymitch says. He grabs me by the collar and jerks me forward. "Do another stunt like that and you jeopardize your family and friends. Got it?"

His breath reeks of alcohol. I'm fighting to keep my eyes open from the smell.

"Got it."I say.

"Now that that's over…Lets go get some grub." Haymitch says and leads us downstairs.

I look around at my fellow tributes. Only a few really get my attention, but one of the mistakes most tributes make is to put all their attention on one guy and another takes em' out. I see a big guy, who I'm positive is a Career. He was standing with a few others so I figure their this years Career gang. I look over at Katniss. She's staring them down.

"We could be alli—" I cut myself off because of what she said on the train.

When I turn back to the Careers, their all looking at me. I narrow my eyes. Then the big guy walks up to me. He walks up and looks me from head to toe.

"Sturdy, and from what I saw on television, he's got balls." He says. "Names Cato."

"What's up man." I say. Some of the Careers look at each other and laugh.

"Cato, you can't be about to ask him to join up with us? He's from 12 like that girl. We don't need him." A girl that is bigger and sturdier than me says. She thinks she's sooo cool. When we get in that arena…

"That's okay, I doubt I could look at her ugly mug any longer anyway." I say and try to turn away. Cato grabs my shoulder and twist me around.

"You sure you want to screw with us? We're going to rule that arena kid." He says. Now he's trying to get cocky with me.

"Your all brawns and no brains. You wont last long out there." I say looking him in the eye.

"How about I kill you right now?" He says. His face is turning red.

"Try it." I say. I look him in the eyes. If Haymitch and his trainer hadn't stepped in I think he might have actually killed me. Haymitch slaps me in the back of the head.

"Damn it kid! You really are the dumbest tribute I have ever had to coach!" He yells.

"Quit busting my balls. He started that." I mumble.

" Well, you defiantly burned some bridges. Which means their going to be targeting you when your in there." Haymitch says. I think I caught some slight sadness in his eyes. We walk over and sit with Katniss.

"So," Haymitch whispers, "what can you two do?"

Katniss shoots me a look and I realize she is really serious about this no allies stuff.

"She's good with a bow and arrow." I whisper. She looked at me in pure hatred. Probably because I know her skill and she knows virtually nothing about me.

"And I can throw knives. Happy woman?" I say. Haymitch chuckles.

"You two are going to be all over each others throats in that arena." He says.

"Hopefully someone else will kill him so I don't have to waste an arrow." She says. Are you kidding me? How can Peeta like such a scornful, evil, girl like that?

"Hey Katniss, how about you stop being such a downer and make some happy conversation?" I say. She looks like she's about to hit me when an Avox girl walks to our table. Katniss looks like she saw a ghost.

"Something wrong?" Haymitch asks.

"She-She-" Katniss mumbles. She had so much fear in her voice.

"She looks like a woman from the Seam. Pretty creepy." I cover.

Katniss looks at me and then gets up from the table and leaves.

"Women. Don't understand them and I don't want to." Haymitch says as he chugs a glass of wine.

**Time Passes, Day of the Games**

Well. Today's the big day. Me and Katniss are standing together with Haymitch. She looks slightly nervous. Understandable. It never really occurred to me but I really could be dead in a few minutes. Suddenly I feel guilt for all the things I said about dead tributes. They tried and got slaughtered. My heart starts to beat faster. I glance over at Haymitch. He won. He has to know how to handle this feeling.

"There's no way to stop the nervousness really." He says. Figures.

"Any advice?" Katniss ask.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell away from the Cornucopia, neither of you are up for that bloodbath. Find a source of water." Haymitch says. Vital words.

"And then?" I ask.

"Stay alive." He says and walks away. I couldn't help but laugh. Katniss looks at me for a second and then chuckles.

"Katniss, if you win. Make sure Peeta doesn't mourn to bad. He's a good guy and doesn't deserve that. Got that?" I say.

She nods at me and the Peacekeepers pull us to separate rooms. They poke me with something. And I guess it's some sort of tracking device. A Peacekeeper shoves me into a tube. I'm already on edge so I shove him back. He falls on the floor. He wants to hit me but he knows he can't. Then I feel my disk pull me up. I see all the light…. And the Cornucopia. I look around at the other tributes. I see Katniss, Cato, and the girl he was with.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let the 74th Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith booms.

60 seconds. 60 seconds and I have to kill or be killed.

No time to think. I have to let my instincts take over. If I don't , one of those other tributes will kill me without thinking twice about. I'm not dying here. I refuse to die in the Capitol's Games. I fucking refuse. So when the gong sounds, the calm, and rude kid from District 12 is gone.

All that's left is instinct.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**_

I know it's stupid, but I run straight at the Cornucopia. I turn to see Katniss struggling with a boy from District 9 over a backpack. Then I turn to the right and see Cato's girlfriend with throwing knives. Katniss has just spun into range. I know she's as good as me at throwing knives. She wont miss. I run over and sucker punch her in the jaw. She still throws the knife. I turn to see it stick into the District 9 boys back. Katniss grabs the backpack and runs as fast as she can to the woods.

" You bastard! I'm going to cut you up!" Cato's girl cries as she gets up.

She reaches for one of her knives in her belt and realizes it's gone. She looks at me holding it. I wave it in a "tsk tsk" motion. Then I run as fast as I can to the mouth of the Cornucopia. Two knives wiz past my head and stick into it. I see two katanas , short and sharp. I grab them both and a small green backpack. When I turn around Cato, with blood already on his shirt is there. He punches me in the mouth and manages to grab a katana. He pulls it out and swings it at me. I roll over on the ground and kick him in the knee. He buckles and falls over. A girl from District 7, maybe, tries to take advantage of the situation. She attempts to stab me.

" Shit!" I shout.

I'm pumped full of adrenaline at this point. I grab her knife and shove it into the ground. Then I stab her with my knife. I follow with an elbow to the face. I use it as leverage to get up and book it to the woods. I turn to see Cato's girl about to follow but Cato grabs her arm and shakes his head.

Guess they think they'll get me later. Maybe they will. I keep running. I hear footsteps behind me and I see the District 9 girl is following me, with a crossbow. She fires an arrow at me and I duck. It sticks right into a tree I run by. She's a fast runner. Now she's right on heels reloading as we go. If I don't do something now she's going to pop me in the back. Then I get an idea. I just stop running and crouch over. The girl looks shocked as she runs right into me and flips over.

"EEEEEEEEEK" she screams.

She slams into a tree and is upside down. I grab the crossbow she dropped and try to run. But she's not done. She has a knife and wants to use it. She grabs my ankle and I fall over. Before she can stab me I fire an arrow into her neck. I get up and run as fast as I can away from that.

I keep running until I stop to rest. I put my knife in throwing position in my hand, and sit down. Two. I've killed two. Well technically one, because the other girl might have gotten killed because of my stab. Still though… I've bloodied my hands. But it's kill or be killed in here. I look inside my back pack. A bottle of water, three chicken wings, and some hot jello. Fucking Gamekeepers. I bet the whole Capitols getting a kick out of the face I made. I start to think of what Katniss got. Maybe Haymitch sent her something. Nah , it's to early for that. Maybe she got something from the Cornucopia. Damn, I should have let her get stabbed. Would have made this a lot easier. But would Peeta have know I let her die if I had?

I'm so deep in thought I almost don't notice the sound of her putting the knife to my neck.


	3. Careers Don't Sleep

**Shout out to **Sydney** for the review. I appreciate it. I moved pretty fast in the last chapter. Couldn't stand the wait. Anyway on with the chapter. I'm going to be writing another story soon , but i want people to make tributes for me. So if you want your character look for it and post it. I'll put a template out so you know what to do.**

**Sukaro vs. Katniss: Chapter 3**

She was so quick I didn't even hear her. Now she's holding my life in her hands.

"Hello there Katniss." I say casually. Have to stay calm.

"You really are an idiot. Haymitch told you to forget the Cornucopia." She says. I can tell she's seriously considering killing me.

"You two really are alike you know. You both are out to bust my balls." I say.

_**BOOOM!**_

The cannon for the girl I shot went off. I guess she finally died. Katniss is startled. This is it!

I push her knife away and roll away. I pull up my crossbow but she's already on me. She lunges at me with the knife but I sidestep just in time. I try to come at her with the crossbow again but she knocks it away with her left. She lifts up her leg and kicks me square in the chest. I slam into the ground and she tries to mount me. But I whip out my katana and slash at her face. She pulls back and it nicks her nose. I roll back and jump up.

"Not bad, not bad. No wonder he likes you so much." I say.

"What are you talking about?" She says angrily. Woops, sorry Peeta. There's a snap of a twig to our right. We both turn to the culprit.

It's the boy from District 5. He looks at Katniss and then me and gives a look of pure fear. Guess he thought we were a team. He turns and runs away.

He was running so fast that when the spear got jammed into his chest he lifted him off the ground. Suddenly the boy from District One pops out still holding the spear, the District 5 kid attached. Cato, his girlfriend, and the rest of the Career troop come running at us full speed.

"Clove, Glimmer go after the girl, I'll kill the idiot!" Cato shouts. Clove, and Glimmer? What kind of names are those?

I look over at Katniss and she understood, now is the time to team up if there ever will be one. I know this is the dumbest move I'll ever make but I had Katniss a weapon she's most lethal with. A bow. She takes the arrows from me and in a flash she's firing on the Careers. She's missing though.

"I though you were a god with a bow." I shout as we start running.

"I need a regular bow, not a stupid crossbow!" She yells back still trying to use it. We turn back and are wide eyed to see the girl called Glimmer holding a silver bow and arrow. She tries to shoot us but it's obvious she sucks with it. Me and Katniss look at each other and realize we have to kill her and take it from her.

"We can't beat them like this. We have to get them off our trail and come up with a plan later!" Katniss says.

"Great idea, except how are we going to do that?" I say.

She doesn't say anything. We are in a really, really bad situation. I know we can't fight them now, and we probably wont be able to get that bow. Screw it. I'll run.

"Here, just keep the bow! See you later Catnip, I mean—" I'm interrupted by a knife whizzing past my head.

A tree comes up that makes a fork in the forest. I run right and Katniss runs left. I doubt we'll ever team up again. Glimmer and Clove are discouraged and stop chasing Katniss. But Cato's all over me. He has his katana waving about like he's a lunatic. I guess he was really excited about the Games.

"Your not getting away kid!" Cato shouts. The hell he says. While I'm running I assess the situation.

I've got a katana, and a knife I can throw.

I've got the toughest dude in the Games going wild over slaughtering me.

And I'm really thirsty…

I turn around and all of my adrenaline pumps into my arm and eyes. I throw my knife at him in an angled motion. It stabs into his leg.

"ARRRG!" He shouts as slams into the ground. It was quite amusing I might add. I don't stop to laugh though. I only focus on running.

**Time Passes (Night Time)**

I swear I've ran 5 miles. My legs are starting to feel like led. And my tongue feels like it could blow away in the wind at any second. I would be cold but from running so long I'm burning hot.

I finally stop and rest. If the Careers have followed me this long, they deserve to kill me. I'm panting, but I have to be quiet or a nearby tribute could hear me. I see a tree and an ant hill. I figure I could us this somehow. I look into my backpack to see if there is anything useful. I pull out all the things I already knew about (I chugged down the water during the partial marathon I just ran). I realize I've got nothing. Then I see the parachute. I grab it and rip it open. It's a long coiled plastic tube. Well thanks Haymitch, but what in the world is this? I look at the ant hill and see the top has a big hole in it. Then it hits me.

I look up into the sky and give it a thumbs up. I start digging a little moat around the tree. Once I ring it around it I shove the tube into the anthill and move it around a little. Ants start to funnel through the tube and toward the moat. I climb up the tree and sit on a branch. Now the only one who could get me is Katniss with that crossbow…. But its cool. I can sleep and will be alerted by the ants if anyone tries to roll up. So I try and get some z's.

Wrong. I hear a snap of a twig. I grab my knife and look down. I see a really big guy. At first I thought it was Cato but he's got darker skin and I don't remember him from the training sessions. He's running full speed at the tree. He looks determined to get away from whatever the hell was chasing him. He hops over and starts to climb the tree.

"Climb and higher and I'll out this knife in your neck." I say.

"You don't understand the others are coming." He says with a super deep voice.

I realize he's talking about the Careers. Do they ever sleep? I can't beat them myself so I do something Haymitch will be pulling his hair out for.

"Well we might as well team up like they are." I say. He looks at me as though I'm lying. "Hurry on up here or they'll get you!"

He climbs up here super fast. He gets on the branch next to me. His muscles look about as big as Cato's. This guy is a beast, and a good ally to have. Then I hear them coming. Like a bunch of wolves they circle around the tree.

"Well well well. Two of the three I want dead." Cato says with a smile. Just as he says that , Clove throws a knife at me.

I hit it with the hilt of my sword and catch it before it hits the ground.

"Nice try, ugly." I say with a smile. She stomps her feet on the ground like a child.

"You know Thresh you could have been in our pack." Cato says looking disappointed.

Thresh? His name is just as beastly as he is.

Cato looks to the boy from District 1 and says "Light them up."

The boy pulls a lighter out of his pocket. He hops over my moat of ants.

"Smart." He says. The he starts to light the tree. I already see small flames from the bottom. But I see a black flash run by and he starts to scream. Apparently the back of his leg got cut.

"What the –" the girl from District 1 starts before she gets pushed into the moat. She starts screaming from the bites before Clove pulls her out.

"Thresh RUN!" a girl shouts before she runs into the forest.

"Get her! We'll get those two later!" Cato shouts.

"NO!" Thresh shouts. He looks at me then hops down and decks the District 1 boy in the mouth. He pulls out a knife and is about to fight for this little girl. I don't really want to go get into after running that far, but I need to earn the trust of my ally.

So I hop down and pull out my weapons. The Careers encircle us and my back goes to Thresh.

"We just need to buy time for Rue. Honestly I thought you were going to run…" Thresh say.

"And miss all the fun? No way!" I say. Hopefully if we survive I'll find some water. Then my instinct takes over as we run into the fight of our lives.


End file.
